


A Married Thomas and A Happy Neuer

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, M/M, Wish You A Merry Christmas, and a happy new year
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 聖誕節＋新年突發腦洞段子，分兩章在聖誕節和跨年前發(努力壓線的我)未來有機會衍生...？穆新基家庭AU內含我仁官方背景羅貝里磁基友情向（目前還不想對十歲小孩下手）拜仁＆德國國家隊現役退役集體亂入打醬油





	1. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> 又是腿肉~ 其實我的本命是Manu喔www  
> (不過還是再次期待磁基熱起來的那天qwq)  
> 有點趕之後發新年篇再回頭修，bug、OOC基本常態  
> 感謝校對小天使和看到這裡的你  
> 棄權聲明：我愛他們，我不擁有他們，但在我的作品中他們擁有彼此
> 
> 各種我流設定---->  
> Thomas as Daddy  
> Manuel as Papa  
> Joshua is 10 years old  
> Joshua的教父是Mats（Thomas指定）和Bennie（Manu指定）  
> Lewy不是Thomas的親兄弟是好友的那種兄弟www  
> 來自波蘭長住德國的Lewy家有Leon  
> Boa家有Niki（Niklas）  
> 隔壁的荷蘭人Arjen和法國人Franck家有David、Kingsley、Serge、Alphonso  
> Timo、Mario和Jo、Leon、Niki都是十歲  
> Jule（Julian D.）、Marco比他們大兩歲  
> David大Jo四歲  
> Phillip是一家咖啡店的老闆,他有兩個好朋友叫做Basti和Lukas，他們三個是Thomas的學長。

12月25日，聖誕節。

Manuel按著往年的慣例，在廚房準備這一天的晚餐。  
稍微打開烤箱評估了下烤馬鈴薯和香腸的進度，Manuel嘆了口氣，他衷心希望今晚食物的數量能夠順利供應所有跑到他家蹭飯的餓死鬼。  
Manuel聽見後門一陣橫衝直撞的腳步聲，立刻轉身抱住向他衝過來的金毛小炮彈。  
「Papa！我們可以吃了嗎？」抱住Manuel大腿的Joshua抬起頭，一雙玻璃綠色大眼眨呀眨，滿臉期待地看著他的爸爸——之一。

「嘿Jo，別來廚房煩你Papa，小心他等等不讓你吃薑餅。」跟著走進來的人順手拿下Joshua紅白相間的圍巾。雖然嘴上那麼警告著，但Thomas明晃晃的笑容已經出賣了他。沒辦法，誰讓他自從之前的烤雞事件之後就變成被禁止進入廚房搗亂的人之一了呢。  
他咧開一個巨大的笑容，單手扣住Manuel的後頸湊上前和Manuel交換了一個深吻：「Schatz，我回來了。」  
「我肚子好餓！」Joshua完美無視上方曬恩愛的爸爸們，邊說邊扯著Manuel的褲子。  
「Thomas！」Phillip從廚房的另一端喊道：「你跟你兒子給我離廚房遠一點，不然你今晚什麼都別想吃了！去外面吃雪好了！」他手上還拿著一把水果刀，顯得非常具有說服力。  
「Fips，刀子放下，Jo還在這裡。」Lukas拿著湯勺站在爐子前，嘴角微微上揚，努力撐著一張冷靜的臉。  
Jerôme翻了個清晰可見的白眼，高大的黑人青年熟練地把蔬菜切好，很快就在手邊堆起一座小山（Manuel一直覺得他高出水平的廚藝水準很可能是Niklas小小年紀就長那麼高的原因之一）。  
「Lewy！」Phillip終於忍無可忍地轉頭朝客廳的方向大喊。  
「怎麼了？」過了一會，波蘭人把頭探進廚房，後面還跟著隔壁Arjen和Franck家的大兒子David。  
「我們又沒做什麼。」Thomas攤手，一臉無辜地表示。  
「快點把你兄弟和他兒子帶走！」顯然Phillip現在心情似乎不太美麗。  
「Onkel Lewyyyyy！！！還有David！」Joshua看見他最喜歡的叔叔來了立刻雙眼放光，當他發現後面還有隔壁那個對他超好的大哥哥，Joshua立刻放開了他Papa可憐的褲管奔向那兩人。  
「Jo，好久不見。」Lewy蹲下來揉了揉那頭細軟的金髮，對Joshua露出微笑：「我和Leon過來的時候有把Niklas他們也載來，他們已經在客廳裡玩了，跟我來吧？」  
Thomas看著自家兒子又蹦又跳地跑走了，心裡感嘆了下小孩子怎麼那麼容易變心，回過頭又啄了一下Manuel的臉頰，然後才跟了上去。  
Manuel感到自己的臉微微發燙，但看著一大一小的背影，終於忍不住輕輕地笑了。

 

///////////

 

Joshua今天很開心。

他今天早上在聖誕樹下發現了他一直想要的德國世界盃紀念足球，和一雙雖然是奇怪的珊瑚橘色但還是很棒的釘鞋（他合理懷疑是他Daddy選的——當然他早就知道這些聖誕禮物都是他的爸爸們送的，根本沒有什麼聖誕老人）。  
而且今天還有超級豐盛超級好吃的晚餐、Papa做的薑餅、Fips叔叔做的甜點⋯⋯！  
想到這裡，Joshua快樂地抱住比自己高出一個頭的Leon，一邊拖著對方和其他人聊天打招呼，而捲髮的男孩也就這麼安靜地任他抱著。  
「Tiiiimoooooooo——我好想你喔——」  
「Mario、Mario，Marco哥哥為什麼沒有來？嗯嗯嗯？他又受傷了嗎？！被大黃蜂螫到？？？有沒有怎麼樣？」  
「Niki你太大隻了啦啊啊啊啊啊啊不要過來你會把我跟Leon壓扁的！」  
「Jule哥哥好久不見！我很喜歡你送的生日禮物！你在巴黎過得怎麼樣？有沒有人欺負你？我叫Niki去打他！」  
「King、Serge、Al你們什麼時候要去加拿大玩？剛剛David哥哥都不告訴我。我可以要紀念品嗎，楓糖漿？」

今天依舊像到他話癆Daddy的Joshua成功掛在Leon身上睡著了。可喜可賀。

 

*Manuel和Thomas後來花了十分鐘想辦法把Joshua從Leon身上拔下來，又花了二十幾分鐘說服這熊孩子放Leon回家（結果最後還是Leon在和Lewy討論後決定要在他們家待到新年結束才讓Joshua停止哭鬧的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Onkel：德文的uncle


	2. Frohes neues Jahr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frohes neues Jahr!  
> （所謂新年篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再度感謝校對小天使和看到這裡的你，大家２０１９新年快樂～  
> 磁基靈魂伴侶進行中，但先讓我活過期末吧（  
> 新年願望：  
> All pass  
> 我仁我德復活成功  
> 磁基熱起來，穆新繼續閃
> 
> 年齡操作有  
> Fips、Basti、Lukas大Thomas兩屆  
> Manu、Bennie大Thomas一屆  
> Thomas和Mats同屆  
> 其實整個大背景裡還有一個大Fips他們一屆的Miro，但我基本不會寫到K神所以就算了吧（喂

12月31日，跨年夜

從聖誕節後陸陸續續又有人來到Müller-Neuer家，假拜訪朋友之名，行蹭飯蹭暖氣之實。  
聖誕節來過的Jerôme帶著Niklas去迦納玩；隔壁的Arjen和Franck一家六口最後倒是沒去加拿大，反而臨時改了行程到南歐的小島度假；Lewy把Leon留在他們家之後就回波蘭了，新年過後才會把兒子接走，所以現在房子裡有兩個十歲小孩，加上來來去去的客人們，每天都熱鬧無比。  
Manuel覺得Joshua根本是一面倒地像到Thomas，這兩個表情和情感豐富到能做好幾打表情包、心理年齡也十分接近的父子檔，就算平時家裡只有三個人，也可以弄得跟幼兒園一樣雞飛狗跳。  
——幸好Leon是個還算乖巧的孩子，而且Joshua和Leon這幾天大部分時間都在後院裡踢球，兩人金色和褐色的頭髮在冬陽下閃閃發光，隨著他們的動作一起一落。

這天來的是Joshua的兩位教父：Thomas的高中同學Mats，和Manuel現居莫斯科的竹馬竹馬（？）Bennie，四個人都是從大學就認識的朋友（雖然不同屆），再加上又跑來找人敘舊的三個學長Fips、Basti和Lukas，能聊的話題多到不可思議。從Manuel每次喝醉的糗事、Mats三不五時打翻的各種東西、到Fips當年搆不到櫥櫃裡的麵粉最後還全灑在了自己身上（但因為他是他們氣場七米一的學長所以他們什麼也不敢說）。  
「結果Thomas你們居然是第一個結婚的。」Lukas喝了一口啤酒感嘆道，一臉「學弟你真有效率」。  
「居然一畢業就結婚……啊，差點忘了，那時候我跟Manu已經畢業一年了嘛。」Bennie看了旁邊的Manuel一眼：「我還以為出社會之後就不用看你們小倆口卿卿我我，結果Thomas都大四了還天天來探班……」  
Mats安慰似地拍了拍Bennie的肩：「你該不會是被閃太久了所以才搬去俄羅斯的吧……」  
「你來近距離被閃個幾年吧，你也會想走人的。」  
「我還不是一樣，Thomas那時候是我室友啊，每天三句話不離Manu的……」  
「而且他們都交往幾年了還結婚了還有兒子了還閃得跟熱戀期一樣是怎樣！每天接上下班都要親個五分鐘啊！帶著小孩也不嫌麻煩的啊啊啊！你說你受得了嗎？！」  
「……難怪Jo每次看到他兩個爸又黏在一起還那麼冷靜……這孩子平常到底都在家看到了些什麼……」  
聽到這句話Thomas突然有些心虛，被啤酒嗆了一下。Manuel冷靜地伸手拍拍他的背，但整張臉幾乎要跟旁邊牆上的紅色拜仁海報融為一體了。  
Basti把臉藏在大抱枕後面，肩膀一抖一抖的，從打翻麵粉那段一路狂笑笑到岔氣；自始至終沒說什麼話的Fips把自己的臉部表情控制地非常正常，但手上那杯啤酒已經灑了半杯在可憐的Lukas身上。

 

晚上11點多，Bennie他們早就去教堂廣場等跨年了，Manuel和Thomas留在家裡，在二樓起居室看跨年節目陪小孩。  
早就累到睡著的Joshua軟趴趴地靠在昏昏沉沉的Leon身上，後者看起來很努力想要撐起眼皮但似乎不太成功，最後乾脆放棄保持清醒，一把撈過前者當作抱枕，一起倒在沙發上睡著了。

Manuel在陽台上想著屋子裡他的兒子，心裡有種莫名的感觸。不知不覺間十年就這樣過去了，無名指上那枚銀色鋼戒也在那個位置待了一樣的年歲。

十三年前的他遇見了Thomas，  
十年前的他們走進了教堂，  
八年前兩歲的Joshua來到了這個家。

「……Manu？你在想什麼？」一雙手臂從背後環上了他的腰，指腹輕輕地蹭著他的衣服：「站在外面你不冷嗎？」  
「沒什麼。」Manuel微笑著答道，一次回答了兩個問題。  
Thomas把頭擱在Manuel的肩上，滿足地嘆了口氣，一隻手往下滑附上了他的手，兩枚婚戒碰在一起發出清脆的金屬聲響。  
「Manu。」  
「嗯。」  
「我愛你。」  
Manuel轉過身，倚在陽台上面對他的丈夫。  
「我也愛你。」他對他說，藏不住臉上的笑意。  
Thomas也笑了，左手扣上Manuel的後頸，右手捧著他的臉，在新年鐘聲中把人拉進一個溫柔繾綣的吻。  
「Frohes neues Jahr, Schatz.」*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *「新年快樂，親愛的。」


End file.
